


Cookies.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Sam Winchester, mentioned saileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: hello, thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this you can find more stuff where this one came from on my tumblr : bend-me-shape-me. ❤





	Cookies.

“Dude! You can’t just do that to a guy! Stopping midway like that, that’s not okay!” Sam’s hand stops in the middle of the air in it way to Dean’s door, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, he came to visit his brother before leaving for his trip with Eileen, but he clearly isn’t home.

The voice came from Dean’s neighbour, Cas, slightly opened door.

“Dean, I didn’t do it on purpose.” Castiel sounds innocent, but Sam knows better.

Sam likes Cas, he is funny, clever, sarcastic, and kind-hearted.

Dean, on the other hand, doesn’t like Castiel that much, or that’s what he says.

Sam has always known there is more, mostly because of the way Dean can’t seem to shut up about Cas, and for the intense way they stare at each other when they think no one can’t see them.

They had a good start when Cas moved next door from Dean a couple months ago. Sam wouldn’t have been surprised if his brother had told him he was going to date Cas then, but they had a disagreement, more like a misunderstanding. And everything went downhill from there.

Dean told Sam about it over a couple of beers, he thinks it was something about cookies and Cas talking to a woman, he thought the cookies didn’t have anything to do with the whole thing, because Dean also told him something about them being an excuse to ask Cas something else, but he didn’t want to say what it was.

So since then it’s like they live in a never ending childhish prank war, with clothes that dissappear from the building common laundry room, Dean buying a book he knew Cas was reading to shout spoilers to the wall, Cas leaving for the day to visit his family not without before leaving the song Barbie Girl playing on a loop.

And the list went on and on, he has to be honest, they are rather creative when it comes to annoy each other.

He has told Dean that if they don’t get along the best thing they can do is to ignore each other. Dean looked constipated for a second, and then horrified at the idea, but he quickly recovered, coughing and saying something about him not letting Cas win. 

Sam basically got the same reaction from Cas.

_“Sam,” he had said, “I appreciate the effort, but we will solve this like adults.”_

Yeah, like adults.

He hears Dean huffing loudly then, and wonder what can they be arguing about now.

Sam rolls his eyes, really thorn between trying to put peace between those two or coming back later.

The latter option sounds better, as long as he doesn’t have to be in the middle of whatever it’s going on, like he has been for a couple times now, mostly because he thinks sooner or later their bickering is going to turn into making out, and he doesn’t want to be there for that thank you very much.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t, Cas.”

“I only skipped that song because I don’t like it.”

“Excuse me, Stairway to Heaven is a classic.” A pause. “ Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.” Sam wants to laugh, he imagines his brother pointing at Cas right now, his finger as close as possible to Cas' face, even more with how much Cas hates it when he does that; but he stops himself, he doesn’t want them to know he is here. “ You know how much I love it and you waited for me to start singing!”

“And I’m glad I did, because you sing awfully!”

“I’m not surprised, you know, you are really rude Cas, maybe I sing awfully but if someone made cookies for me I wouldn’t throw them away like you!” There we go.

There is an awkward silence between them.

“So that is what all of this is about?” Cas finally says.

“Yeah, Cas, that wasn’t really nice of you. I’m sure that girl, your girlfriend for sure, you were talking to on the phone told you to throw them!”

“That was my sister, you idiot.”

“Oh.” Yeah, oh.

“I didn’t want to throw them, but someone used salt instead of sugar and I thought it was a bad joke!”

“I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did, I thought about telling you, but you were so excited when you gave them to me!” Aww, he didn’t want to upset Dean because he thought he was cute. “I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of me being angry about it.” He knows Cas a little by now to know that sounds like a half lie.

“I didn’t do that on purpose, you should have told me, I could have made more for you! But, no, you had to throw them like that.” Sam knows his brother would have never done something like that on purpose, he probably was too nervous about whatever he had to ask Cas to pay attention to what he was doing.

“Well, I’m sorry, next time read the labels!”

“It isn’t about the damn cookies, I was going to ask you out that day!” Cas gasps. Sam eyes widden, so he made Cas cookies to ask him out. Oh my god.

“I would have said yes.” Sam moves away from the spot where he rested his forehead against the door a while ago, tired of these two, he really should leave but he is glued to the spot, waiting to know what happens next.

Is Dean’s turn to gasp after a moment of silence.

“Okay, fine!”

“Well, good!”

“I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow if you still want to go out with me!”

“Perfect!”

“And you better be on time, not like every morning when you leave late for work!”

“I wouldn’t say that if I wanted to get those ugly slots boxers back!”

“I knew it was you!”

“Yeah, I mean, don’t think anyone would want to steal that to wear them.”

“Hey -”

“So you didn’t ask because I was talking to my sister?” Cas is clever, changing topics quickly before Dean can go in a rant about how cool his boxers are.

“Well, I didn’t know it was your sister and I didn’t want to make things weird between us.” Dean says, his tone lowering down. He starts rambling, Sam can see his face blush even if there is a door between them. “Look, I like you very much, from the very first moment we met, and I thought that, well, you liked me too, but I thought you were going out with someone, and I thought that we could still be friends, and I saw the cookies and I guess it all got out of hand.” There is a long silence, when Cas speaks again the annoyance is gone from his voice, Sam doesn’t think he has ever heard him talk as softly as he does now.

“You were right, I liked you, I still do, I like you a lot,” he can hear the smile on his voice, knowing his brother he is probably smiling back brightly, even Sam has a relieved smile on his face now; “and you are right, yes, we both went a bit crazy with the pranks, I’m sorry, Dean.”

“ ’m sorry too, Cas.”

He hears them shuffling around and then what sounds too much like a kiss, followed by Dean’s breathless voice saying Cas’ name, and then a groan of Dean’s name back, and with that Sam runs like he has never run in all his life, hoping he doesn’t fall down the stairs, a silly smile on his face, it looks like he is going to have to come back much later.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this you can find more stuff where this one came from on my tumblr : bend-me-shape-me. ❤


End file.
